Battle of Bracelets: Beyond
Battle of Bracelets: Beyond'' (also name-coded as BoB:B or BoB 3Bis) is the new title of the franchise Battle of Bracelets. It is the result of the remake of Battle of Bracelets: The Cursed Death but with features of the newest games and changes in the whole story, as its predecessor Battle of Bracelets: The Origin of the Legend. This game will be released at the end of 2015. The last information that Project Eternity has provided is that this game will be created for Fusion Eternity and Element Alpha. The game will use the Battle of Bracelets Store again to sell future additional content, amiibo (from the Battle of Bracelets and Super Smash Bros. collection) and new game modes that will be eventually announced by Project Eternity. This game will be sold in two different packs: a basic pack with the game and an amiibo figurine (Aingeru, Drake or Ainhoa), and an amiibo pack with the game and 5 different amiibo figurines (these can be of any of the characters of the game) for 10 more euros/dollars. New Features *There will be new amiibo. These amiibo will be useful for many modes that are still unknown. *Each character will have a class. They can be ''swordfighter, archer, lancer, paladin, mage, incendiary ''and more... *There will be two different story modes: ''Book of Souls for the classic story and Book of Siblings for a new story in which the player can create an avatar to control in the story. *There will be new modes: amiibo Chess, that will be played with amiibo and BoB RPG, a new way to play Battle of Bracelets. *Ether ( ) will not appear as element in this game. Instead, Blood ( ), that was a strange element, will be an element that some characters will have. *Beasts will become a weapon class. Gifts will be also a new class. Changes with Battle of Bracelets: The Cursed Death *amiibo appear and they will be used in several modes (they have been used since Battle of Bracelets: The Origin of the Legend. *The titles of the Death Bracelets are different. They are kept from Battle of Bracelets 5. *Thanatos and Hypnos are not obtained via DLC. They already appear in the Book of Souls. *The Oracles are changed. Right now, the North Oracle is Glacian whereas before, it was Andrew; the West Oracle is Kephyros whereas before, it was Crane; the South Oracle is Kida whereas before, it was Jairo. *The Hades map has completely changed, it has been created bigger than what it was in the old game. more coming soon... Modes The game will contain several modes that the player will be able to enjoy. This game is multi-genre, mostly RPG-fighting although there are some modes that will let the player enjoy chess and tactical RPG. Some modes need to be unlocked in the Story Modes. In each mode, the player can get new characters, items, stages, weapons and even other modes. Here, you can see the list of modes that can be played in this game: *'Book of Souls: '''The story follows Aingeru and Drake, who will go to the Hades to save Bella and Darkreon. This one is the classic story mode, in which the player will be able to get most of the content of the game. Enjoy the story that will break the rules of life and death! *'Book of Siblings:' The story happens at the same time that the Golden and Dark Bracelets start the invasion of the Underworld. The people who live, imprisoned, in the Hades will start a revolution, led by an avatar who will fight the Death Bracelets to free them: Arian. *'Battle Versus: This mode allows the player fight with any of the obtained characters, in the stage that the player prefers and with the rules that they want, such as the use of items, handicaps, friendly fire or even adding time to the fight. *Resistance: This mode will make the player live the war from the point of view of the Death Bracelets. The player will have to design the defense of the Hades' Palace and participate in the battles against the Golden and Dark Bracelets. *'Patrol of the Underworld: '''The player will be able to travel through the Hades to get all the items that were not found in the Story Modes and participate in all the events that are out of the story. There are some missions that can be played via Patrol Mode. *'amiibo Chess: 'With amiibo, the player can enjoy this mode in which the character will become the King, the character to beat by the rival group. Their mission is beating the rival King by removing all their defense. Each character will have a class that will make them move different ways and be weaker or stronger to different classes. *'BoB RPG: 'This fake story mode is designed to be played as a tactics-RPG game. This story is different to the one of the Book of Souls and the Book of Siblings and will be useful to unlock some characters and some items or weapons. *'Celestial Tournament: 'The player can participate in a tournament against other characters from the game. The tournament is made with the knockout system, so that the player will have to beat all the rivals to arrive to the final battle. The player can choose the number of characters that fight in the tournament. *'School of Warriors: 'This mode is made for the new players of Battle of Bracelets. It is the best way for new fighters to learn how to move in a battle. There are also some videos where you can see the techniques to fight correctly. *'Infinite Battle: 'The player chooses a character and will have to beat the rest one by one. Each rival that is beaten will give the player a little bit of life (HP points). If the player is beaten, they will lose the game. The more characters the player beats, the more items, weapons and even characters will be able to get. ''more coming soon... Story The story of the game is similar to the one of Battle of Bracelets: The Cursed Death, although there are several changes in the character roster and the story. Besides, there are some additional parts of the story that could not be found in the original game. The main story is the continuation of the story that was told on Battle of Bracelets: The Origin of the Legend. The Golden Bracelets travel to the Hades to save Bella, and the Death Bracelets to bring back the Darkness Dýnamis that Pandora, one of the servers of Hades, stole Darkreon after fighting the God of Light. Book of Souls This mode follows the story about the group led by Aingeru and Drake, who have different objectives but they will try to help each other. However, the attack of the Golden and Dark Bracelets was expected by the Infernal Army. Meanwhile, the God of the Underworld is preparing his return to the Surface. This journey will be an inflection point for the heroes, who will have to learn a lot if they want to come back home, save Bella and avoid the awakening of the God of the Underworld. To read about the story of this mode, you can read it here. Book of Siblings The arrival of the outsiders will make the Infernal Army become more dictatorial and dangerous for the people who are imprisoned in the Hades. The prisoners and the ones who were given a life in hell have been repressed. A prophecy explained that a hero would free them and would bring them to the Surface. The player, as Arian, a human with powers that only Bracelets or Gods have, will have to lead the repressed people and drive them to freedom. However, they must learn that their powers are not a divine gift. To read about the story of this mode, you can read it here. Resistance TBA Characters Playable Characters * All these characters have, at least, a secondary skin. These skins will be shown in the section of Secrets of this page. more coming soon... Non Playable Characters *'Charon -' Transport Death Bracelet *'Cerberus '- Fury Death Bracelet *'Dante '- Poetry Death Bracelet *'Giccia - '''Protection Death Bracelet *'Ixis - 'Symmetry Death Bracelet *'Micheal - '''Pain Death Bracelet *Euridice' *''Death Soldiers *''Death Maidens'' Items Health Items *'Potion: '''It restores 100 Health Points. *'Reinforced Potion: It restores 200 Health Points. *'Hyper Potion: '''It restores 2000 Health Points. *'Soft Infusion: This item restores the 10% of the total Health Points of the user. *'Antidote: '''It cures the poison effects of the user. *'Hot Chocolate: 'It cures the freezing effects of the user. *'Refrigerant: 'It cures the burning effects of the user. *'Talisman: 'This item cures the possession effects that the user can suffer. *'Caffeine Drink: 'This drink cures the relax and dream effects that the user can suffer. Enhancer Items *'Desert Fragrance: 'This fragrance strengthens the attacks of the user and their allies on the battle. *'Divine Drop: 'This item rises the user a level up. *'Magnetic Box: 'This item improves the powers of the user and strengthen the attacks of the same kind. *'Elusive Robe: 'Wearing this robe will allow the user increase the evasion levels. Field Items *'Talisman Pack: 'The user will throw a ton of talismans over the field, weakening all the , or Bracelets. *'Devil Flute: 'This item put to sleep all the fighters who do not use this item. Special Items *'Sandfish: 'It can be used to restore the 25% of the total Health Points. It can be sold by 20000 Dawns in the different markets of the Hades. Besides, if it is given to a Death Soldier of the South Oracle, he will give it Cerberus (the beast). *'Skull: 'They can be sold by 5000 Dawns to any collector of skulls. amiibo Battle of Bracelets Collection The amiibo figurines of Battle of Bracelets are back in this game. Most of amiibo that have already been released will be useful on this game. The functions of amiibo on this game will be eventually explained. Here you can see the list of amiibo that can be used on this game: Super Smash Bros. Collection Super Smash Bros. amiibo will be used also on this game. Right now, only some figurines have been announced to have a role. When they are used on this game, the player can unlock these characters. The available characters are: Secrets Secondary Skins ''more coming soon Trivia *The meaning of the title is "beyond life and death". This meaning is explained as "an adventure in which life arrives to the land of death and death aspires to control the land of life". *This is the first game in which the Story Mode is not called as it. *On this game, some details about some past wars will be explained. Right now, it is unknown the connection of the past wars with the story. *Hades and Pandora have been announced to have a second appearance. *Beasts will be absent on this game. Instead, they will become weapons. *Since Beyond has two story modes, the game will have two protagonists: Aingeru for the Book of Souls and Arian for the Book of Siblings. *Using the amiibo of Zelda or Sheik will unlock the princess of Hyrule. Link can be unlocked by using any of the Link or the Toon Link amiibos. *Samus appearance will be the Zero Suit one. She can be unlocked with Samus and Zero Suit Samus amiibos. *This game is the first one in which there are three characters with the same bracelet: Aingeru, Jessica and Gwyrd have once been Golden Bracelets. This happens with the Indigo and the Red Bracelet too. Gallery ArianBoB.png|Arian CharlesBoB.png|Charles NereaBoB.png|Nerea RetroPandora.png|Pandora HadesSon.png|Yssir Gwyrd.png|Gwyrd Gorria.png|Gorria AnyilBoB.png|Anyil Sanguinea.png|Sanguinea Mortia.png|Mortia Nimis.png|Nimis Oculus.png|Oculus DarkreonFem.png|Geist, Darkreon's avatar HadesBis.png|Hades RetroHades.png|Hades' second appearance Opinions So far, what do you think about this game? Amazing, it is going to be the best game of the series. Really Good, it seems to be one of the best games. Good, I like it! Well... it could be better. Bad. It changed to worse. Horrible! So far, what is your favourite feature? The game modes, they make the game funnier. The story, it is well written. Characters, the new characters are great. The art of the game. amiibo, this makes me more interested at this game. Other stuff. (comment below) So far, what should be improved the most? The game modes, they are not interesting. The story, it is simple and boring. Characters, characters lack charisma. The art of the game. amiibo, it could be better. Other stuff. (comment below) If you have some advice to improve the game, please let me know with a comment below. Thank you! Category:Games Category:Fan Games Category:Original Games Category:Remakes Category:Battle of Bracelets Category:Alange's Games Category:Alange's Things Category:Fighting Games Category:Role-Playing Games Category:Online Games Category:Multiplayer Games Category:Games with Achievements Category:Games with Sequels Category:Rated E Games Category:Rated 7 Games Category:Element Alpha Games Category:Fusion Eternity Games Category:Amiibo Compatible Games Category:2015